


Daddy's little girl

by Scarlet_Rose812



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, F/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Rose812/pseuds/Scarlet_Rose812
Summary: John's little baby broke a rule





	Daddy's little girl

You knew what you had done wrong. You’d broken a rule, a rule meant to keep you safe. Now, as John sat down on the edge of the bed, you would have to face the consequences. 

“Get over my lap” he said as he patted his thigh. You cautiously walked over to him and laid down. You felt his hand slowly rubbing your butt. 

“you know why you’re getting spankin’ honey?” John asked, his hand stilling. You nodded and blushed “I broke a rule daddy”. John started rubbing again “Exactly, and today you’re gonna get 20 swats for it” he smirked down at you “If you try somethin’ like that again Y/N, it will be more”.

He patted your ass gently “You have to count every slap, if you don’t I’ll start over”. You nodded and shivered “Yes da-AAHH!”. The first slap was sudden and harsh, making you forget your job. “I’m not hearin’ a number baby girl” John said. You blushed and stuttered “One d-daddy”.

“Good girl” he said, starting to spank you properly, making you count each one. After ten hits he started going harder, making tears form in your eyes. For the last five he got a wooden spoon. “P-please daddy n-no” you whimpered, your hands gripping tightly to the leg of his pants. “I’m sorry hun, but you shouldn’t have broken the rules”. He started hitting you with the spoon, making you cry loudly as you shouted out the numbers.

When he was done he put away the spoon and gently rubbed his hand over your sore butt as you kept crying. “Shh, it’s okay baby, you were so good, taking your punishment like a good girl” he pulled you onto his lap and held you close as you calmed down. You snuggled close to him, having calmed down a bit. 

“Now, you aren’t gonna break rules again are ya?” he looked down at you. “No daddy” you answered, hiding your smirked in his chest.


End file.
